Episode 1475 (14 July 1997)
Synopsis Polly is still at Tony's when he speaks to Simon, and he apologises for not phoning Simon the previous evening. Simon tells him that the AIDS bloke died yesterday, and Polly starts to chat to Tony about how she knew someone who died of it. Tony asks her to change the subject, and she says she'll cheer him up. She calls Max and says that they have food poisoning or something and they spend the morning in bed. Then she looks for some food, so Tony offers to go out shopping. She suggests a picnic in the park, but Tony says he'd rather stay in. She doesn't get suspicious about this, and then she starts saying that it'll be awkward when Simon gets back and he's sleeping on the sofa, so they will have to spend more time at her house. She says she has known flatmates to fall out over one of them getting a partner, and is Simon the jealous type? Tony says he's going out to get some food. Peggy gets the notice of the licence hearing, which is on July 21st. George says she shouldn't worry and Tiffany tries to cheer her up. Tony bumps into Tiffany and she asks why he isn't at work. He says he has a stomach upset, and she offers to come round and cook some of that large box of food he's just bought. He declines, and says he will probably spend the day in bed. Ted has got a job labouring with "cowboy Charlie" - a builder. He's also annoyed about Sarah's job at the refuge. She turns up and is irritatingly cheerful and friendly to the customers who immediately hate her and tell her to mind her own business and do her job properly instead of chattering and interfering. Alex advises her that some people need "space" and she should back off a bit. She goes home miserable but Joe cheers her up. Bianca nags Ricky about how he seems uninterested in houses, and she seems to be the only one who wants to do anything about the house. A delivery driver sees Robbie's advert about Well'ard and he tells Robbie that he thinks he knows where Well'ard is, and a dog answering his description got shut in his lorry and darted out when he opened the back, in Lincolnshire. He says he'll keep an eye out for him. Huw and Lenny are at daggers drawn and not talking to each other. Ruth asks Mark if he'll let her tell Lenny why they need the house, and he is reluctant but agrees when she says she will ask Lenny to promise to keep it secret. Lenny listens and says "you don't need a live-in nanny do you?" as he goes off and promises to look for somewhere. Ruth thinks about this and says to Mark that since it's just Lenny now, maybe they could let him stay as a lodger to help with the rent, and then they could move back right away. Everyone agrees, and Lenny is very helpful and offers to help her redecorate, which she is very keen to do. Ruth also tells Kathy that she's giving up looking after Ben because of the fostering. Polly and Tony have a picnic in the park and she shows him the story she's written about their investigations. She says that since George's heavies threatened her the other night, Max will have to take it seriously. They have a romantic afternoon, and Polly asks Tony about himself, saying that all she knows is his bizarre living arrangements with Tiffany and Simon. Tony says he would rather not say since she might end up hating him, but Polly says that whatever he has done in his past can't be as bad as any of the previous boyfriends she has been out with. Ian has the grand opening of his third shop, which is unveiled as "Peter's". His councillor friend asks if it's after his father and Ian says yes, also his son, and the friend expresses surprise that he has one. Ian tells him his wife has run off with him, and the friend offers the name of a solicitor who specialises in that sort of thing. Ian is keen and later tells Kathy about it, and she advises caution and not to get his hopes up. Grant and Nigel take some lager to the opening, and Ian gives out free fish and chips to everyone. They all have a party, and Grant and Nigel get drunk. Peggy and Tiffany are left at the Vic, which is empty since everyone is at the shop. Grant and Nigel arrive back drunkenly as they're locking up. Polly and Tony also arrive back and walk past the Vic and have a snog. They bump into the car outside, and set the alarm off, so Tiffany goes out to switch it off and sees Tony and Polly going into Tony's place. Credits Main cast *Mark Homer as Tony *Victoria Gould as Polly *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Moriarty as George *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Patrick Cremin as Brian Meade *Nicola Redmond as Laura *Philip Cox as Tom *Terry Smith as Driver Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes